Arelan Naethora-Conceldium
Arelan Naethora-Conceldium (1305 SE-1467 SE), also known as Hawklord or Master of Beasts, was the grandson of Jahlred Nethuriel and Ashaleena Naethora, and the son of Ashyla Nethuriel-Naethora and Arothor Conceldium. He was the first Aveniel in 600 years. Biography Birth and childhood Arelan Naethora-Conceldium was born on the 17th of Samhayn 1305 SE during the reigns of Emperor Trastorus; his second-cousin, and Elendril of the White Fey in the Imperial City. He was the second child of Ashyla and Arothor after their daughter Claudia; born in 1296 SE. He was the first Aveniel, or Nature-bound in 600 years; giving him an affinity with nature and all the creatures of Dysios. By age six he had tamed a wild Imperial eagle which took the namesake Caërndwë; or "Swiftwing" from the Feyran translation. His elder sister tied the necklace given to her by her grandmother Ashaleena to Caërndwë's neck; so that wherever the eagle roamed it would carry the emblem of the Naethora lineage. Adolescence At the age of 14; Arelan undertook the task of every Aveniel; he had to journey into the wilds and seek out the elusive Aroräs'Căveneäeviel; or the wild shaman who roamed the wilds with the ability to take on human or bestial shape. While on his quest Arelan encountered Tenclär; a female Aroräs'Căveneäeviel who could transform into a black wolf. The two were bound by ceremony; and she became his Aroräs'Căveneäeviel. Adulthood In the year 1325 SE Arelan, accompanied by Caërndwë and Tenclär; journeyed into the wilds and built a mighty tower of stone and magic for Arelan to fully practice the role of an Aveniel. But Arelan's study was cut short with the imminent assault of the Darkharrow Islands; which called for his part. Along with his grandfather Jahlred and his father Arothor; Arelan journeyed to Shadowwell with the armies of men and fey along with Caërndwë and Tenclär. He was captured during the assault; which forced the armies to retreat into the Bloodstalga Sea; and held hostage by Vaonlas as his grandfather had been almost 30 years earlier. While in the custody of the dark fey and separated from Caërndwë and Tenclär; Arelan unwittingly fell in love with a dark feyran woman called Karaya Nargothiel; and together they escaped the clutches of Vaonlas. Their love was short lived; as Karaya was slain during the ensuing chaos; and although the time he had spent with her was short he was still wrought with grief. Death In 1326 SE Arelan joined the final siege of Shadowwell with the armies of the Empire and White Fey; and himself confronted Vaonlas with Caërndwë and Tenclär. During the brief battle the Blood Lord destroyed Caërndwë; and fled; pursued by Tenclär and Arelan. They confronted him at the Arc of Blood; where after a violent battle that left Tenclär on the verge of death; a worn and grief-stricken Arelan stabbed Vaonlas through the chest with Silverwynd; the blade of his grandfather; and cast him into the very heart of the Arc; which caused the Blood Lord's skin to melt off and leave a blackened and destroyed skeleton. Arelan then took Tenclär in his arms and they made their departure; only to be confronted by Vaonlas' son Targothen. The prince; and therefore Blood Lord, swore vengeance for the death of his father; and after a battle with Arelan scarred the Aveniel grievously by spirit wound; much like Baelandyr had done to Vaonlas years before. Back in Shadowwell the armies were forced to flee once more as the dark feyran opposition proved to powerful; but Jahlred and Arothor remained on the islands and scoured in search of Arelan. They found him; dying with Tenclär; and both tried desperately to save him. Jahlred tried all in his power to save his grandson; but Arelan perished; and Tenclär with him, turning into her wolf form when she left the earth. Rebirth Arelan was buried in Riverunning; the home of his grandfather, in the 1327 SE. Family Arelan is both descended from the Firstborn Nethuriel family and the Conceldium Dynasty of emperors and empresses. Paternal * Arothor Conceldium (1264 SE-1350 SE): Father * Trastor Conceldium (1229 SE-1300 SE) : Paternal Grandfather * Maria Hydria (1228 SE-1266 SE): Paternal Grandmother * Ibercium Conceldium (1170 SE-1266 SE): Paternal Great-Grandfather''' Maternal * Ashyla Nethuriel-Naethora (1265 SE-????): Mother * Jahlred Nethuriel (1240 SE-c.1425 SE) : Maternal Grandfather * Ashaleena Naethora (1244 SE-1354 SE) : Maternal Grandfather Category:Characters Category:Naethora Category:Conceldium